Collision
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: partner to angel and the ivy. don't need to read it, though, it's just preferable. Richard Grayson doesn't just have one secret. He has two other identities. Robin and . . . Nico di Angelo. T for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea how I came up with this. **

**Sorry about not updating my other stories, I just have a MAJOR blank on what to do. For all of them. **

**And eventually I came up with this. **

**I do not own PJO or YJ, but I'm exited for the next YJ episode to come out cause I REALLY want to see what happens.**

**This is set during the time skip. For YJ. And for PJO, pretend that Percy and Annabeth didn't fall in the pit in Mark of Athena. Set after that. **

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Dick Grayson collapsed on the couch. He put his head in his hands.

"DUDE!" KF yelled. "WHERE _WERE_ YOU FOR THE PAST WEEK**(1)**?"

Dick looked up and blinked sadly. "Nowhere." He slumped forward and put his head in his hands again.

The rest of the team stared at him. "Robin, you look like-"

"I was fighting for my sanity for a week?" Dick let out a strained laugh, still not taking his head from his hands. "Yeah, that's about it."

Kaldur blinked at him. "That was not what I was going to say."

Dick sighed. "Whatever."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. "So you were captured by Joker?"

Dick snorted. "Joker? Oh, God no. Not him. Something worse. WAY worse."

KF raised his eyebrows. "What's worse than the Joker?"

"Giants and their freaking megalomaniacal, homicidal mother." Dick muttered under his breath in Greek so no one could hear him and/or understand him.

"Huh?" KF asked. "Couldn't hear you."

Dick rolled his eyes. Though no one could see it with the glasses. "I said, it's a secret."

KF pouted. "Oh, come on, dude!"

"No." Dick smirked.

KF sighed and zoomed over to Artemis and stole her quiver. "Come and get it!" He hollered, already halfway across the mountain.

"Get back here, you-!" She screamed, racing after him.

Dick took the opportunity while everyone was distracted to shadow travel to camp. KF would be satisfied by that answer, but he knew that the others weren't, and with Miss Martian there . . .

Yeah, probably a good idea to split.

He formed in his cabin and shook off his "Robin" persona and brought up one of his other ones. Nico di Angelo.

* * *

"Hey, Nico? you in there?" Percy called

"Yeah. Come in."

Percy walked in to find his cousin staring at the ceiling from the couch. "What's wrong?"

"My secrets," Nico grumbled.

Percy blinked. "What d'you mean?"

Nico glanced at him. "I get tired of having secrets."

"What secrets? You can tell me, you know."

Nico shook his head. "No, I can't tell you. B-" He stopped himself before he could say Batman would kill me. "But I could show you. And it's unlikely you'd believe me, anyway."

"I'd believe anything you'd say."

Nico snorted. "Be careful with that statement." He conjured a piece of paper seemingly from midair. "Meet my secret there, tomorrow night."

Percy raised an eyebrow at him. "How can I 'meet your secret'?"

"Just trust me," Nico said, before shoving him out the door and slamming it behind him.

Percy stared at the door. "Touchy," He muttered. Then he glanced at the paper and his eyes went wide. It said, "The Gotham City Theater where Bruce Wayne lost his parents, in Gotham City."

Gotham. Gotham city. Nico wanted to meet in _Gotham City._ Even demigods don't go there, and for good reason.

Gotham was inhabited by insane mortal criminals, so demigod weapons won't hurt them. Except for Poison Ivy, who was a child of Demeter, then went insane and someone dumped chemicals on her, making her a living plant. She was at camp, under an alias, Ivy Green, though not many people knew who she was.

Percy sighed. He didn't want to figure out Nico's secret _that_ bad, but he didn't want to leave the poor kid alone there. He decided to take a look around the City before he was supposed to meet Nico. He vaporized, water traveling,**(2)** and in moments he was in Gotham. Not as fast as shadow traveling, but _much_ more pleasant.

He condensed in front of the theater.

After a moment of looking around, a man's voice yelled, "Hey, you!" Percy whipped around and saw a man fast walking towards him. "Give me your money." He held a gun level to Percy's face.

Percy put his hands up. "Alright, alright. Here." He slowly reached for riptide. While it wouldn't hut the man, it would distract him. But before he could . . .

"Heeeheeeheeeheeeheee . . ."

The man paled and backed away, trying to hide his gun. "No, please . . . please! Don't take me away! I have a wife and kids!"

"Ha. Everyone uses the wife and kids thing. You think I'm going to believe you?"

The man whirled around to face and upside down Boy Wonder. "Boo." Robin smirked.

The man screamed and ran.

Robin shook his head in mock sorrow. "Well, that guy sucks at this." He turned to Percy. "Are you o-" He trailed off and his eyes widened. "Um. Bye."

He disappeared.

Percy raised an eyebrow. What just happened?

"Hello there." Percy whipped around to find Poison Ivy staring at him.

Her face morphed into shock. "What? What the Hades is a demigod doing here?"

"Looking for someone?" Percy suggested. "I was told to meet someone here tomorrow, so I decided to see what it's like here."

Pamela rolled her eyes. "Bad idea, half blood."

"Why?"

"Most of the Gotham villains are loose. Actually, all of 'em except Joker and Harley. Poor girl, stuck in love with a man who'll never love her back . . . Anyway, to the point. It's not safe for someone to go wandering around right now. The only person a demigod can protect herself or himself from is me. And I'm not attacking a demigod anytime soon."

* * *

Robin watched in amusement as Percy water traveled away right after Pamela said that.

He dropped in front of her. "You seem perfectly happy attacking _me, _Pam."

Pam raised an eyebrow. "You're different, birdie. You can take care of yourself and you don't carry Celestial bronze around wherever you go."

Robin sighed. "The story of my sad life. The only person besides Batman who knows my secret is a villain."

Pam smirked at him. "Yeah, well."

Robin frowned. "Um. Pack of hellhounds heading this way. Help me?"

"Sure. Like old times."**(3)**

Robin face palmed. "I really need to work on distinguishing when I'm at camp and when I'm out as Robin . . ." He grumbled.

* * *

**(1) I think it's a week that Nico's been kidnapped. Right?**

**(2) I know it's not real, I just need Percy to get there fast. :)**

**(3) Read The Angel and the Ivy**

**review!**


	2. No Way

**I am scarred for LIFE. I was walking in the yard my (second grader!) sister was having recess in, and her TWO BEST FRIENDS (all girl school) were SPOONING each other. THEY'RE _SEVEN!_**

**Sorry, sorry for the rant. **

**Sorry if I made Percy kind of helpless, but think of it as if he was just surprised. Really surprised.**

**I don't own PJO or Batman.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Nico sat on the roof of the theater Bruce Wayne's parents died in front of.

Percy was supposed to be there.

"Hey, half-blood," a voice whispered.

He whirled around to face . . . Catwoman?

"Selina?" He asked, eyes wide. He was in his Robin uniform. As far as he knew . . .

He sat back down with a groan. "Don't tell me you're a half-blood, too."

She sighed. "Daughter of Hermes. You didn't realize? I'm not a meta-human. I'm human. You knew that."

"Hey, 'Kitty'."

Catwoman hissed at Ivy as Ivy walked forward towards them. "Hey, _Red_."

Robin blinked at them. "Am I missing something?"

"Harley calls me Kitty," Selina hissed.

"Ah."

Ivy gave a sigh. "Children of Hermes and Children of Demeter don't get along well, do we? Just look at Katie and the Stolls."

"Hey, the Stolls are doing excellent in the thieving category! They just need to get away better. They're too nice."

Robin snorted. "_Nice_?"

Catwoman shrugged. "For thieves."

Water appeared then, flowing into the alley and solidifying into Percy, as Selina hissed again. "I'm leaving now. Cats and water don't mix."

She disappeared into the shadows.

Robin blinked. "Uh . . . okay. Are you going to leave, too?" He asked Ivy.

"Nah. I'm gonna see how this goes down."

Robin rolled his eyes whispered her plan to her.

She gave him a nod. He smirked back.

He jumped down behind Percy and simultaneously threw two Bird-a-rangs at him. Percy sensed them coming because demigod senses are more enhanced than regular mortals' for some reason.

"Whoa, never noticed how much your sword changing from pen mode looked like Aqualad's water bearers shifting form," Robin commented as Percy sliced the disks in halves, except for one, which he caught on the flat of his blade and moved his sword so the bird-a-rang kept spinning, and then flicked his wrist so it flew back towards Robin. Robin smirked and backflipped out of the way.

"Wait, aren't you a hero?" Percy asked in surprise.

"Uh, duh. Robin, the Boy Wonder, at your service. Except . . . I kinda wanna see who'll win this fight, so . . ." Robin sent another wave of explosive disks at the surprised demigod.

Percy managed to dodge all of them, but in doing that left himself open to attacks from Robin.

Robin gave his famous cackle as he jumped up and did a flip, landing on Percy's shoulders before flipping off behind Percy. He landed with a hand on the ground, dragging dirt with him to cease his slide.

"Think of it as a sparring match," Robin added. He jumped up and landed again on Percy's shoulders, except this time in a handstand. Percy twisted around and tried to throw him off, back to where he was before he landed on Percy's shoulders. Robin used this as an advantage and pulled the demigod with him as he landed on his feet, throwing Percy on the ground.

"I won!" Robin crowed, before Ivy's plants crawled forward and dragged Percy into the shadows, and Robin followed, touching them and Shadow Traveling to his "Nest", as he liked to call it.

Percy jumped up and gave him a suspicious look. "Look, I need to meet someone there, and I really don't have time for this."

Robin smirked and disappeared, with a "To quote KF's quoting his uncle . . . back in a flash!" as Ivy appeared and said, "I'd stay if I were you."

Percy sighed. "If he's not back in-"

Nico walked back into the room. "Hey."

"Nico?"**(1)**

"Yeah. But. The thing is . . ."

He rubbed his hands through his hair and it turned black again. He put a mask on, that had been just lying on a table.

Percy's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

* * *

**(1) . . . I completely just typed Nice there . . . **

**Sorry for the rushed ending. I _really_ want to watch Arrow right now but I'm not allowed to tonight so I'm distracted . . . and I really like the ". . ." things don't I . . . **

**ANYWAY.**

**Review!**


	3. Hugs of Comfort

**If anyone has mission ideas for YJ, tell me! Poll for pairings is still up, going to take that down next update. Then, I'll put a new poll up about this story. **

**Oh, if anyone wants anyone on YJ to be a demigod, tell me. I'm probably going to have Zatanna be one, and POSSIBLY Artemis. Aqualad is a no, he's an Atlantian, NOT a demigod.**

**And Cassie. She's a daughter of Zeus. Who finds her first, Camp or YJ? You tell me. **

**If you survived that ridiculously questioning AN, here's CHAPTER 3! (It's kinda short . . . I snuck up here at midnight to type it . . . **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Nico**(1)**, now Robin, smirked at the look on Percy's face. "Wow. Are you stunned or what?"**  
**

Percy looked like a fish out of water. "Uh . . ."

"Yeah, I know. Takes some getting used to. Ivy and my adoptive dad know. And of course, the gods. But no one else. So don't go preaching my life. Oh, and, Batman will break his #1 rule if you tell anyone."

"What's his number one rule?" Percy asked, starting to get over his shock.

Robin smirked. "No. Killing. Uh, you know, anything that won't come back. I'm excused in the demigod world."

Percy stared.

"Yeah. A lot to comprehend. I think I found one or two demigods in this group thing that I'm in. A kind of . . . Junior Justice League. We've taken to calling ourselves . . . Young Justice."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And who's in your group thing?"

"Secret!" Robin cackled with a smug "I know something you don't" grin.

Percy couldn't help but think of how different "Robin" and "Nico" were. He wished that Nico could be that carefree, and Robin had probably seen more gruesome things that Nico, anyway.

"How are you dealing with everything you've seen?" Percy asked. Robin winced. "I know it's sort of a personal question, but-"

"No, it's fine," Robin answered. "I- the things I've seen in Tartarus, I think of everything I have still in my life, everything and everyone I live for. You, Babs, Artemis, Bruce, Alfred, Thalia, Annabeth, Wally, and, well, _Ivy_, even."

Percy didn't ask who Babs, Artemis, Bruce, Alfred and Wally were. He figured Robin would tell him in time.

"For everything else, I think of everyone who sacrificed themselves so I could live. And everyone that I think of for the Tartarus stuff. It's still painful, you know? I just . . . it makes it easier."

Robin looked so broken when he said that. Percy pulled him into a hug. "Wha- hey! Get off!"

"You look like you need a hug," Percy told him, smirking, and Robin smirked back.

"Ha. Ha. Catch me if you can!" With a cackle, Robin shot a grappling gun into the ceiling and swung off, laughing, with a smiling Percy following.

* * *

**(1) ARGHHH! Stupid keyboard . . . I typed Nice again.**

**Anyway. Touch-y feel-y moment. I know it's usually Grayson giving out the hugs, but oh well * shrugs ***

**REVIEW! Please! I get so exited when I see I have something new in my inbox and then so sad when it's just alerts for followers/favorites because I could REALLY use review. Not to say that the faces/follows aren't welcome, I just REALLY want reviews. **

**Thanks!**


	4. is the child of

**Thanks to whomever voted on the poll. I know egoats did, but the other person I have no clue. So, thanks to egoats and the other person/people who voted!**

**New poll up.**

**Oh, uh. No idea, and I mean no idea, if this is really Beast Boy's backstory. I've just seen it a lot, and it's what wikipedia says. (I used wikipedia as a last resort! No one get mad at me!(I have a teacher who gets mad if we even utter the word 'wikipedia' in her classroom . . .))**

**And . . . Robin mentions Tim, I can't decide though, should the Batfamily live together, or should I go by the comics, that they come and then leave at different times and Robin just babysits Tim and gets so close to him that Tim tells him that he's been stalking the dynamic duo? :P Run-on sentence . . .**

**In this, a demigod ('sides Robin/Nico) is confirmed! Oops, Spoilers! (Does anyone else think of Stephanie Brown . . . ?)**

**I do not own Batman/YJ/PJO.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**Recognized. Robin. B. 0. 1. **

Robin let out an "oomph" sound as KF zoomed into him as soon as he stepped out of the zeta beam.

"Dude, what the heck?" He asked him.

KF grinned at him, letting go. "You've been 'Dynamic Duo'-ing around Gotham so much that we haven't seen you!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Jeez, it's been a day. One. Day. Not a year. Or a month. Or even a week."

"Whatever. Same difference."

"You won't be able to get it through that stubborn head of his. We've all been trying."

Robin turned to face the speaker, Artemis. "Hey, Arty. Been to Gotham lately for one of your S-I-S-T-E-R's S-P-E-L-L-I-N-G bees?"

Artemis' face flushed. "None of your business, Boy Wonder."

Robin smirked. "So, what's been going on?"

Miss Martian floated in with a sad look on her face. "Garfield's been hospitalized."

Robin's eyes widened. "Oh, no. What happened?"

"He was bit by a monkey. Marie says he has a disease called Sakutia, but my blood in his body can cure it. But, Robin, it's turning his skin and hair green. What am I going to do? It's my fault!"

Robin was immediately at her side. "Hey, it isn't your fault, Miss M. You _saved_ him. Even if he's green now. We should go visit him."

Miss M brightened considerably at that. "Yeah, lets all go!"

"Anywhere with you, Beautiful."

"Really, Wally?"

"What?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Get. A. Room! You two . . ." He shook his head in mock hopelessness.

Artemis glowered at him. "I do NOT like Kid Dork. And he does NOT like me."

"Yeah, he has a girlfriend in Central anyway."

"Hey!" Wally yelled.

Robin smirked. "You know it's true."

"I also know that you've been stalking me! STALKER!"

"No, that's Tim, actually," Robin muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"I said, no, Batman told me."

Wally accepted that.

"To the Bioship!" Miss M told them.

Robin shook his head slightly as they all ran towards it, thinking of if Bruce had ever said, "to the Batmobile!" Uh . . . Probably not.

They flew out towards the hospital Gar was in.

The doctors there almost didn't let them through, but Marie Logan heard them and came rushing out to drag them into Garfield's room.

"He's stable, the doctors say, but he's not waking up. Can you help?" She asked M'gann.

"Y-yes, yes of course." M'gann touched Gar's head and her eyes started glowing.

After a few moments, she lifted her hands, and Gar woke up with a "huh?"

"Garfield!" And was immediately crushed by his mom.

Robin smirked at M'gann. "Well, good thing we decided to come today."

"Thank you again, for saving my son," Marie told them. "But he's still . . ."

Robin frowned. "Hey, on a hunch . . ." He kneeled down next to Gar. "Garfield, think really hard about an animal. Any animal."

Gar thought really hard. A few moments later, "Ruff!"

Robin sat back. "Looks like he can shape shift now."

Gar shifted back, eyes wide. "This is SO. COOL!"

"Be really careful about who you show that to," Miss M warned.

After a few sheets of paperwork, and a mysterious amount of money showing up in the Logan family bank account(Robin had snickered at the look on Marie's face), Garfield was out of the hospital.

He stared in awe at the Bioship. "Can I ride with them, mom?"

Marie sighed. "If it's okay with them, but I have to drive the truck back."

The Bioship hovered over Marie's truck the way back. But before they could reach the farm, a car swerved into the lane Marie's truck was in and crashed.

It happened too fast for them to comprehend. Finally, Gar screamed, "MOM!"

They all jumped out of the Bioship and searched the wreckage. There was only one body. Marie's. There wasn't anyone in the other car.

Gar stared in shock at his mother's body. They managed to take him back to the cave without a sound, along with Marie Logan's body. But as soon as they arrived, he started screaming.

Robin immediately dove towards him and enveloped him in a bone crunching hug, while everyone else could only sit in shock. "I can't say that it's going to be okay, but I know how you feel. Hush, Gar." He crooned.

"My d-dad left m-me and m-mom, and n-now she's g-gone, and-d I've g-got d-dyslexia and-d ADHD a-and no one will w-want m-me."

Robin frowned. "What's your dad's name?" He murmured.

"Uh . . . M-mom c-called him-m her s-swift t-traveler. I d-don't know h-his name."

Robin's lips twitched. "Come on, you're strong, you can get through this. Batman can arrange that you stay at the cave, and you have M'gann still. You still have your blood sister. You're not alone in the world. You've still got us."

By the end of his impromptu short speech, Gar had stopped crying. Gar clutched onto Robin as Robin stood up and left the bioship.

By the time the others made it to the mission room, Robin and Batman were already talking in whispers. Robin turned to them. "Gar's in the room next to yours, M'gann."

Batman turned to them. "Go home everyone."

Then he turned and disappeared into the zeta beam.

Robin gave them a salute, then grabbed Artemis' arm, to her surprise, and ran to the zeta beam.

**Recognised. Artemis. B. 0. 7. Robin. B. 0. 1. **

* * *

**Mission ideas, anyone? They would be appreciated.**

**Oh, if no one got it, Gar's dad is Hermes.**


	5. Artemis has a plan

**I'm saying yes Artemis is a demigod now(. . . dang, Spoilers!). Keep voting, though, and thanks to the people that did! (Poll)**

**Sooooo. Hey everyone.**

**I don't own Bats/Robins/YJ/PJO**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

**Recognised. Artemis. B. 0. 7. Robin. B. 0. 1.**

"Hey!" Artemis yanked her arm out of Robin's hold. "What was that for!"

"Uh, because I need to talk to you where Kid Gossip and Supey can't hear. You know your . . . secret?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Which one?"

Robin grinned. "The Long Island one. Y'know."

She blinked. "How did you-"

"Well, I have three identities. Me, my secret ID, and my camp secret ID."

"YOU'RE A DEMIGOD AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

Robin snorted. "You probably know me anyway."

She shook her head. "Right. Unless your Percy Jackson(doubtful) or . . . Nico . . . di Angelo. You're him, aren't you."

He smirked. "Uh, duh."

"That's what you meant."

"Huh?"

"When you were gone a week. You said something about battling something worse than Joker. And then you said something in Greek that I couldn't make out."

"Oh. Yeah. I was stuck in a jar without air, remember?"

"Right. Is that all you wanted to say?" Artemis asked.

"No. Gar's a demigod, and the Cave _isn't_ monster-proof. We need to get him to camp, and I am _not_ going back there alone. They all hate me."

"Right. Do you want me to call someone . . . ?"

"No. We can take him together. We just have to get him away from Miss M long enough."

Artemis smirked. "Okay. Here's the plan . . ."

* * *

**I'm STILL trying to find a name for a superhero society. Suggestions welcome.**

**REVIEW! **

**Sorry it's short. Not much time . . .**


	6. What

**I'm sorry for not updating for a while . . . * cowers * Don't hurt me!**

**Do not own! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey, M'gann?"

Miss Martian turned her head to raise an eyebrow at Superboy. "Yes?"

"Do you . . . uh . . . want to go to the movies with me?"

Miss Martian's eyes brightened and she squealed. "Oh, Connor, I'd love too! But who would look after Gar?"

"Artemis and I can watch him. We're good with kids, right?" Robin asked, popping out of nowhere with Artemis in tow and elbowing said archer.

"Ow," Artemis muttered, rubbing her stomach. "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you, Robin, Artemis! I think this is a great time to get out."

Robin muttered something under his breath she didn't catch.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Miss M. We'll just take Gar to this ice cream place in Long Island that's _awesome_. See you two later!" He grabbed Artemis' arm, said archer protesting to being pulled along _AGAIN_, and dashed out of the room, leaving Miss M and Superboy staring at them confusedly.

* * *

"Waitwaitwait. So the Greek gods are real?" Garfield was staring at Mr. D, eyes wide. "And you're the wine dude."

Mr. D glared at him as Robin, now Nico, slung an arm over his shoulder with a grin. "My new minion."

Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled both Nico and Gar outside, away from an angry god and an exasperated centaur. "You two," She grumbled, shaking her head.

Nico just grinned at her.

"Hey, skull-face!"

Artemis turned around as Nico hud his face in his hands and groaned. "Schist. Schist."

Gar blinked at him. "Are you swearing with a _rock_?"

Nico lowered his hands enough to glare at him. He sighed as the footfalls from behind them stopping. "_What?_"Artemis seemed to twitch, before freezing completely.

The owner of the footsteps then said, "_What?_" In reply.

Artemis blinked for a moment, staring at Ivy's very human-like skin. "What."

* * *

**Of course, in the . . . I don't want to think about how much time . . . I was not writing this, I get hooked on Doctor Who(anyone catch that nano-sized reference?), and Young Justice inspiration goes out the window. I've been sitting on the chapter for a while . . . hopefully the next one will be faster. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review?**


End file.
